A vampire's Fang
by inugirl122
Summary: ITs about four kids in present day Tokyo.One leaves and some things change about the kids and when they meet again, their no longer best friends.IxK and some SxM.Based in Present time.Short first Chapter!Gomain!
1. The four friends

A Vampire's Fang.

Chapter 1:Prologe.

Four, small innocent children were running around in the pure,white snow, falling ontop of them.They did not care if it snowed, their glad to have eachother.A boy with Long silver hair past is butt.His amber eyes filled with joy.Two kawaii dog ears perched on top of his head.He wore a red jacket and red pants.He was five years old and his name was Inuyasha.A girl the same age as Inuyasha had raven black hair to mid-back.She had beautiful dark chocolate brwon eyes filled with glee.She was wearing a blue sweater and a black long skirt with black stockings.Her name was Kagome.Another girl that was the age of six also ran with the other kids.Her long, dark brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail.She had lighter brown eyes then Kagome.She was dressed in a dark green long sleeved shirt with blue jeans.This childs name was Sango.The last child of the group, also the oldest was running from the rest of them.He was a seven year old boy with black hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.He had dark blue eyes.He was wearing a purple jacket with black pants.His name was Miroku.The children all were the best of friends and never wanted to be separated.

"Hey guys."Kagome sqeaked up."We'll never be apart right?"Kagome asked corius.((Please tell me how to spell right!))

"Baka!Of course we won't!"Inuyasha said, as stubbern as ever.With his little attitude proble.It was natural, he had this attitude beccause he is a hanyou.

"Inuyasha, don't yell at Kagome!"Sango yelled at one of her for friends.Her probaly the most mature of the small group.

"Sango is right Inuyasha.Don't yell at Kagome."Miroku said."Kagome, i bet we'll never be separated."He said with confidence.

"Thanks you guys!"Kagome thanked them."As long as no one leaves, we'll be friends forever!"She smiled widely.

What the four friends didn't know is that soon, one of the friends will make the small group break apart, and break ones heart..

((Sorry its short!I'm not used to righting long chapters!I promise most of the chapters will be longer!I need at lease some reviews to continue!Read and Review!That would be nice!Ja Ne! I would love advice from people!))


	2. Returning

A vampire's Fang

Chapter 2:coming back.

A girl with waist length raven black hair walked out of a moving van.Her dark chocolate brown eyes very so sad.She wore a crimson red tank top with black flare jeans.Around her neck was a crimson locket, given to her by her best friend long ago.She was a 15 year old girl, and was a vampire hunter.

"Mother."The girl whined."Why do i have to go to school today?"She finished.

"Because, you need an education darling."The girls mother said.((You could proebly tell who the girl is, duh.))

"Yeah nee-chan!"Her little brother pipped up.

"Shut it Souta!"The girl yelled at her brother.She grabbed her red messenger bag and she walked to a school bus stop a few blocks away.

A girl with dark brown hair puled up into a neat high ponytail stood at the bus stop.She had chestnut brown eyes.((I bet you can tell who this is!))She was wearing a light green crop top with a dark green mini skirt.She had a blue messenger bag over her shoulder.She was satrring at the girl from the side of her eye.

"Hi."Sango said to the girl walking towards her._'She looks familer'_Sango thought to herself.

"Hello"The girl replied._'Why does she look so familer.'_The raven haired girl thought.

_'Where have i seen that locket before?'_Sango asked herself noticing the girls crimson locket.It had something engraved into it, but she could not tell what."Are you going to Shikon High like me?"Sango asked.

"Hai, could you show me around?"The girl questioned.She looked at the girl.

"Of course."Sango agreed with a slight smile on her face."I'm Sango."She finished.

The girl looked shocked._'Now i remember her!'_she thought."Sango-chan?"She asked.

"Do i know you?"Sango asked the girl confused.

"Hai"She replied.She smiled a a smile she hasn't done in years.

"Kagome-chan?"Sango asked, kind of shocked.

"Yeah..."Kagome answered quietly to the girl.

Sango ran up to Kagome and hugged her."Kagome!You finally came back!"Sango was over joyed, and Kagome hugged back.

"Its been ten year Sango.What happened to Inuyahsa and Miroku?"Kagome asked slightly worried.

Sango stiffened at the mention of Inuyahsa's name."Uh...Kagome, Inuyasha isn't amung the living anymore."Sango said quietly, breaking the hug.

Kagome starred at Sango shocked"What..."Kagome said.

Then, a boy with black hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck came up to the girls.((Boy, whos that...--'))He had deep dark blue eyes.He was wearing a black silk shirt with black baggy jeans."Ohayo Sango"He said.His hand wandered a little to far south.((Tip:Guess who!))

"Hentai!"Sango screamed at Miroku and was red with anger."Kagome...You remember Miroku from years ago, Hai?"Sango asked still pissed off.

"When did he become such a pervert Sango?"Kagome asked confused.

"Kagome?From 10 years ago?"Miroku asked, a bright red hand print on his face.

"Hai, Miroku."Kagome said just as the bus pulled up in front of them.

"Will talke after school."Sango sai as they all got on the bus and it rolled away to their school.


	3. Story Pt 1:Inu's tale

A vampire's Fang

Chapter 3:The story Pt 1:Inu's tale

(After School)

"Thanks for showing me around school you guys.I can't believe we have all out classes together!"Kagome said happly to her friends, her bag filled with new books.(I hate books X.X)

"Yeah, but the baka math teacher making us take night classes with some lowlife demons."Sango said pissed off.

"So Kagome, would you like us to tell you Inuyasha's tale?"Miroku asked, rubbing a fresh red hand print given to him by Sango.

"Hai Miroku"Kagome answered, sitting under a Sakura tree in the school yard."Its a good thing our bus is going to be an hour late so we can talk."Kagome said, her dark brown eyes starring at her friends.

"Let me tell you the story Kagome."Sango said, wanting to tell Kagome the semi-sad story.(I'm going to make it as long as i can, don't yell at me for school being rough!)

(Flashback, 10 years ago, day after Kagome's depart)

Only three of the four children were in the snow covered park that day to ice skate.Sango then spoke up.

"Oi guys, wheres Kagome?"A five year old Sango asked her friends.

"I don't know, lets check her house."Inuyasha saud and they walked to Kagome's house, the house now empty.

"Where did Kagome go?"Miroku asked confused.

"Lets ask my mommy!"Inuyasha suggested Inuyasha(Aww, isn't that kawaii!Inu said mommy!Lol)

The three kids walked to Inuyasha's mother, one of the kids dog ears twitching(Kawaii!sorry bout that!')

"Mommy, wheres Kagome?Her house is empty and we can't find her anywhere!"Inuyasha said to his mom.

"Inuyasha,Kagome moved away last night and she might not come back."Mrs.Taishio replied to her confused 5 year old son.Miroku and Inuyahsa starred wide eyes, Sango started to cry, for the lost of her friend.

"But why?"Inuyasha asked, tears brimming his beautiful amber eyes.

"I do not know Inuyasha, just go play with Sango and Miroku, maybe that'll cheer you up."Mrs.Taishio answered._'It would hurt to much if I told you...'_she thought to herself, as she watched the three, now broken spirited kids wander off, one of them still crying her eyes out.(Poor Sango..why am i so mean to her?Because i can be...)

"I can't believe she's gone."Sango said through the tears falling down her sad face.

"Are we still going to be best friends, even though Kagome's gone?"Miroku asked his depressed friends.Inuyahsa's silver bangs were covering his amber eyes, now darkened by depression.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?"Sango asked her friends.Inuyahsa did not reply."Inuyasha, i know it hurts that Kagome's gone, but she'll be back, don't worry about it."Sango said trying to cheer him up.Inuyasha just stood there.(If i'm being to mean, please tell me so i can edit it.)

"Inuyasha, whats wrong?"Miroku asked his friend.

"Shes...gone..."Was all Inuyasha said before sitting on the cold snow, a single tear streamed down his beautiful face, his ears flattened against his silver head.

(5 year laters)

Pure white snow fell down from the sky, a brown haired girl and a black haird boy, ran away from eachother, close to a boy with silver hair, two dog ears flattened against his head, amber eyes closed.

"Miroku."Sango said, stopping."Do you know what day it is today?"Sango asked him, the snow falling in her hair.

"Yeah i know what it is, and don't mention it to Inuyahsa he'll break down again."Miroku said, his blue eyes filled with sadness for his friend.

"Just what i was thinking."Sango said and she sighed, and she sat in the snow."Its been 5 years though, do you really think shes coming back."Sango said out of depression.Inuyasha could hear every word of their conversation.

"Sometimes Sango, i'm not really sure anymore."the ten year old boy replied.It was getting dark outside, and Sango ran to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, its time to go.We'll tell your mom you want to stay longer if you want us too."Sango said, starring at her broken hearted friend.

Inuyasha didn't look up to Sango, he just shook his head yes, and she walked away from Inuyasha, and to his house to tell his mother.

(Inu's POV)

_'i've already lost hope of Kagome ever coming back, i can't believe shes gone.She told me we'd never be far from eachother, i guess some promises, are ment to be broken.'_Inuyasha thought sadly, unaware of a being with red eyes standing right behind him.

(Normal POV)

"Inuyasha..."The voice said,Inuyasha whipped around and faced the creature, baring fangs."I've come to make your wretched life a living Hell..."The being said and he grabbed Inuyasha into the forest near them, and Inuyasha was never seen again by his friends.

(Next day)

"Inuyasha!"Sango and Miroku called their friend, he never came back last night.

"Oh...my...god,Miroku!"Sango said, tears falling down her face.

"What is it San...go.."Miroku said, noticing the site as well.Crimson blood, staining the bench and snow where Inuyasha sat last night, where he disapeared.Sango balling her eyes out,for the lost of another friend in the past 5 years.Miroku put a comforting arm around the crying figure,Sango.(He's not a perv yet, leave me be!)

"He's gone Miroku..."Sango said through tears."Why is fate so cruel!"Sango screamed and cryed into Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku patted Sango's back, calming her down."Sango, Kagome might still be alive, don't give up hope."Miroku said.He and Sango left the park to tell Inuyasha's parents, of the lose of their son.What they didn't know is, a pair of red eyes stared at them as they left the park.The figure left, a flash of silver gleamned in the shadows,to never speak to them again.

(End flashback)

Kagome was wide eyed at the story tellin by her friend, her tears brimming her eyes."Inuyasha's gone..."Kagome stuttered, as she gripped the locket around her neck..._'Inuyasha, why did you go?'_Kagome thought to herself.

"Would you guys like to hear my story now, we have like thirty minitues left till the bus comes."Kagome said, getting ready to tell them her life story of the past ten years.

(Ok, i hope this update of A Vampire's Fang has pleased my Reviewers.I would like to thank my reviewers for reviewing for my first story.

Lord Makura

Kagomemiko1

Kisskitty

And ShippoCaqilli!

Thanks for being there for me!Well, i got to get to work on my next chapter of the story.Ja Ne!)InuGirl122


	4. Story Pt 2: Kagome's side of the tale

A vampire's Fang

Chapter 4: Kagome's tale

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, i blame school.Well, here is the long awaited Chapter 4, now we get to hear Kaggy's side of the story.

The three teens were still under the Sakura tree.

"Hai Kagome-Chan. We have always wonderd about why you left us alone." Sango said quietly, not wanting for her friend to be guilty.

"Ok guys, i'll tell you. Now, let me began." Kagome started and soon began the tale of her life.

(Flashback)

"Mommy!Why is a big truck infwont of the houst this wate?" A small, black haired girl said, walking down the stairs of her home.

"Kagome we're moving, and your going to have a rough future." Mrs.Higurashi((Sp?Me a bad speller)) Her eyes looked at the small, tearing up girl infront of her.

"But Why! What about Inuyasha Sango and Miroku! Can't i say goodbye to them!" Kagome almost screamed her little heart out, tears now running down her pale face.

"I'm Sorry Kagome, but you may never see them again." The mother said, now the little girl was crying her eyes out.

"I hate you!"Kagome yelled and ran to her room and jumped onto the bed and cryed, not even falling asleep.

"Oh dear, i knew this was going to be hard." She said, walking after her daughter. "Kagome, come on, it won't be that bad." She finished, walking into her daughter's room.

"No it won't! I won't get to see my friends and more." Kagome yelled, still crying.

"Pack your things Kagome, moving truck isn't going to wait forever." The women said and walked out of the room.Kagome started to grab clothes and threw them in her suitcase out of anger.

"Life isn't fair." Kagome said, small salty river like tears still ran down her face. Her necklace was going to be the only thing connecting her to her best friend, and maybe her whole world. "Inuyasha... i'll make a promise to see you again." She finished.Her dark brown eyes red and puffy from crying. _'And i'll promise myself never to cry again.' _Little Kagome thought and walked out of the room, her suitcase dragging behind her.

She hopped into the backseat of her mother's van and she sat there, no longer crying. Her mother came out of the house with the few remaining things, and she sat in the driver's seat.

"Ready to go Kagome darling?" Her mother asked, Kagome didn't even shake her head.Her mother sighed, turning the key in the ignition, and starting the car.

(Kag P.O.V)

_'This was it. I'm going to move away from my whole life for no reason. Why is my life so hard?' _I thought as the street lights of Tokyo zoomed pass as we drove away from my home. I closed my eyes before we passed a big two story house, which belonged to my best friend. Hes parents were rich, but i didn't care about that.

_'I wonder whats going to happen to me, and i wonder if i'll ever see my friends again, or even Inuyahsa...' _She thought and blinked away the tears, intending to keep her promise of no more crying.

(Normal P.O.V)(5 years later)

A raven black haired 10 year old girl knocked a creature of the night to the ground, a vampire. Kagome had trained to become a vampire slayer at the age of 7, and has progressed faster then anyother slayer. Her determination to see her childhood bestfriend kept her alive. Her tan face not even breaking a sweat as she stabbed a stake through the vampire's heart.

"Stupid vampire, even though i'm only 10, i'm stronger then you." Kagome said, her voice kind of cold. She had to be cold when it was her turn to protect the family. Her younger brother by two years ran up to her, waving his arms in the air.

"Nee-Chan! I slayed my first vampire!" Souta ranted, happy for himself. Kagome smiled, happy that her brother was getting to be one of the best like her.

"Oh Souta, what a woderful job!" Kagome said happily, hugging her younger brother.

"Come on, mom says to come home." Souta said, running ahead.

"Comeing Souta!" Kagome yelled to him, but walked. _'Why do i do this. Oh yeah, mommy said too. I never wanted this.' _The ten year old thought to herself as she walked. Living Kyoto Japan was hard enough, even though the most vampire sightings were in Tokyo, were she used to live.

"Man, will i ever have a normal life?" Kagome asked the sky, knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

"I just want to see Inuyasha again." Kagome thought.A pair of red eyes watched her from the shadows, grinning evily. He jumped from building to building. Heading to a destenation, Tokyo.To make the little girls life a living hell, by making her best friend, a vampire.

(End FlashBack)

"And thats my story." Kagome said, finished with the story.(Sorry if the story wasn't long enough, i'm tired.)

"Oh Kagome-Chan, your mom forced you to leave!" Sango said, tears brimming her eyes.

"Kagome, we missed you to much, to bad Inuyahsa isn't hear. We never found out what happened to him." Miroku said sadly, his eyes held sadness in them.

"As long as i got to see you guys again, i'm happy. I just wished Inuyasha was here, i miss him dearly." Kagome said, clinging to her locket. Sudenly, a honk was heard, and the group of friends heads poped up to the sound.

"Should have known that if the bus didn't come, Mrs. Taisho would pick us up." Miroku said, gathering his things.

"Kagome, lets go see Inuyahsa's mom, she use to cry at night at the lose of you and Inuyasha." Sango said, helping Kagome up, and gathering their things at the same time. The car honked again.

"We're coming!"Miroku yelled, running to the car ahead of Sango and Kagome.

"Miroku! Hurry up! Your moms worried about you! Your bus came by and you didn't come off." Mrs. Tashio said.

"Opps...I think thats my fault." Kagome said, walking up to the car, with Sango at her side.

"Who are you? And how did you make them miss the bus?" The women in the car asked.

"I was telling of them why i left so long ago Mrs.Tashio. Its me Kagome." The girl said, with a smile on her face. The women got out of the car and ran up to the girl and hugged her, her dark locks covering her eyes.

"Oh Kagome, i was so worried.I was afraid to loose another child.You always came over and you were like another child. But then you left, i cryed. Then Inuyahsa...died..and i cryed even more. So i kept my eye on Sango and Miroku so they wouldn't disapear too." Mrs Tashio said.

"I missed you too, i just had to go away for an importent reason. Why don't we go to myhouse, its the closest and I think Sango told me she lived next to me so we could get the parents together, and my brother and Kohaku could paly togther." Kagome said, with a smile.

"What a great idea Kagome-chan, but remember, we have night classes tonight." Sango said.

"Come on, lets go and we can catch up on old times." Miroku said and they all hopped into the car and they drove off to Kagome's house, all happy to have Kagome back, and for Kagome, to have them back.

A/N: Sorry there was no Inu in here.He might be in the next chapter, i'm not sure.And i appologise again for the no update, to much school work.So, please, RxR and i can update again!I love reveiws and advice on how to make it better!Ja!

InuGirl122


	5. Remember Locket

A vampire's Fang

Chapter 5:Remember; Locket

Now heres Chapter 5, if it isn't long, excuse me, its like 1:10 or somethin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Kagome's house, 30 minitues before night school)

"Its good to see you again."Mrs.Higurashi said happily, hugging Inuyasha's mom.

"Yes, it is."She said.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were siting in Kagome's room.

"So, we have night school in half and hour, what do we do?" Miroku asked confused and bored.

"I don't know, any suggestions Kagome?"Sango said to her friend.

"We could always go early and kick some demon butt!"Kaogme said, raising her fist in the air, she had grown to love fighting, it was like some kind of mental sickness.(Jk!)

"We could do that.But i hate math and i want to be late." Sango complained.

"Yeah, math is a living hell."Miroku said to them, sighing.

Kagome stood and stretched."Then lets go early, we can talk on the way there."Kagome said, shoving them out of the room.

"Why are you pushing us Kagome-Chan?"Sango asked.

"I need to get a few things, tell the parents we're leaving early."Kagome said.Sango and Miroku just shrugged and walked down the stairs to the living room, the parents chatting away.

Kagome grabbed her messenger bag and filled it with her vampireslayer equipment.She hid acouple of them in her jeans pockets.She sighed, walking out of the door with her messenger bag on her shoulder, nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"So, you guys are going to leave early?"Mrs. Higurashi asked them.

"Yes mama, we want to get there early before it gets **TOO** dark."Kagome said, enfasizing(Sp?) on the word 'Too'

"Oh yes, we don't want any rouge demons chasing you.You wouldn't be able to defend yourselves.

"Actually, we could."Miroku said."We trained for 3 years in martal arts, we're pros."He finished.

"Yeah, we're tough."Sango said, smiling.

"Can we go now?"Kagome sounded irritated.

"Ok Kagome-Chan."Sango said and she and Miroku walked out of the door.

"Remember your training Kagome, Tokyo has the most vampire popultaion in Japan, watch out for your friends."Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughter.

"I'll be careful mom, bye!"Kagome said and walked out of the door and with her friends.

(Scene Switch)

Long, silver hair blew in the light wind as the figure stood ontop of the school building, watching the motals and demons walk inside for might school.His blood red eyes ringed with amber stared at them all.He didn't know why his older brother pushed him to go to night school with abunch of mortals, he could take care of himself anyway.He was to trained to give away his identidy to anyone.He wore a baggy, blood red shirt with actual blood stains on them.His legs were coverd in long, ripps black baggy jeans with chains hanging of of them.

"Heh, this is too boring."Inuyasha said as he jumped off of the 4 story building, landing on his feet perfectly."I don't need to go to school.I'm a vampire for hells sake."He said, his glistening white fangs glinted in the full moon light.

The three friends were infront of the school now, talking about how stupid nightschool was.

_'At least some mortals believe nightschools hell.'_Inuyasha thought as he stared at them.He turned around and enterd the double doors to the school.The blood red locket around his neck remained motionless as he walked gracefully to his math class.

Kagome stared at the silver headed boy that walked inside."Who was that?"Kagome asked.

"I don't know Kagome, maybe a new student.I've never seen him before."Sango said to her friend.

"Oh well, maybe we won't have class with him."Kagome said, abit scared of the strange boy.She felt a jolt of energy in her, which meant a vampire was near by._'I should have known a vampire would be here.'_ Kagome thought as she and her friends walked inside.

They walked into the classroom.Kagome was shocked to find the silver headed boy in the same room, but his head was turned to the window facing outside.The teachetr started telling them where to sit. Sango and Miroku sat next to eachother in the middle of the room, while Kagome was forced to sit next to the boy,the teacherhad told her that his name was Kai, which wasn't true.Kagome walked over to the table and sat down, Inuyasha didn't move, but was smelling her scent.

_'Why is this wenches scent so familier, like Jasmines.'_Inuyasha thought, but he didn't move from his position.

Kagome looked at him through the corner of her eye, he turned around to reveal red, golden amber eyes that seemed familer, yet, completly different.Kagome jumped slightly when he turned."What?Do i scare you?" Inuyahsa, or Kai asked.

"No, i'm not afraid of you."Kagome said, her voice shaking.

Inuyasha smirked."Right..lets go with that."He said.

The two hours of math passed by slowly as Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, not even knowing that she was sitting next to her bestfriend.Inuyasha had finally noticed the locket on her, he became confused.

_'Why does that girl have Kagome's neckalce. Woah, i havn't said that name in a long time.'_ Inuyahsa thought as he stared at her.Kagome looked at him, then looked away.She never noticed his necklace, unlike him.

The teacher dismissed them and Kagome ran to Sango and Miroku, then they walked out of the room, Inuyasha silently followed them.

"Sitting next to the guy was creepy, he frightened me."Kagome said to her friends, unaware of Inuyasha.

"Was it really that creepy, i had to worry about lecher over here."Sango said flatly, pointing at Miroku.

"What did i do?"Miroku asked.Now the friends were outside, walking home.

"Well, this is my home, see-ya tomarrow."Miroku said and walked up to his house and went inside.

"Yeah, i'll see you tomarrow too, bye."Sango said and walked to her house as well, which left Kagome alone with her stalker Inuyahsa.

"So, your scared of me ne?"Inuyahsa asked, walking next to her.

Kagome jumped at the sound of his emotionless voice."No, what the hell gave you that idea?"Kagome said to him.

"You do know i could hear you from at least 20 feet behind you.I heard everyword."Inuyasha said, with a smirk, hiding his fangs.

"Just leave me alone."Kagome said and sped up.

"I don't think so."He said and walked right back next to her with ease.

"What do you want?"Kagome asked.

"To know where you go that locket from." Inuyasha said, appearing right infront of her, his face serious.

Now, Kagome was scared, scared of her best friend.

"I..i. got it from a friend long ago."Kagome said.

"You can't be, she moved away a long time ago."Inuyasha said, his voice flat.

"Who are you talking about?"Kagome asked.

"Like a wench like you would care."Inuyasha said.

"Just tell me, and maybe i could tell you what you want to hear."Kagome said.

"Fine, her name was..."The name he said shocked Kagome like hell." Kagome..."He finished.

"No..."Kagome said, frightned...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N/And here is Chapter five for you, it took me awhile to come up with the chapter name though, well, RxR, Ja Ne!


	6. You Can't Be Her! But You Are

A Vampire's Fang

Chapter 6

You Can't Be Her! But You Are..

A/N/ I'm soooo sorry i haven't updated this story! I've been busy with school, you know, sense its almost over! Yay! Sorry for the rambling, i'll let you continue now. Sorry again if its short, brain dead.

"Wench, what did you just say no for?" Inuyasha asked, his golden, red eyes filled with hate. The wind blew his long, silver locks behind him, along with Kagome's ebony colored hair.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered as she stepped forward to him, wanting to hug him, but, something held her back. The way she said his name, shocked the young half vampire, but, he was still confused.

"Whats wrong with you girl?" He asked, stepping back from her.

"Inuyasha..." She continued to say his name over and over again. She stepped up to him, and her soft, warm hand touched his cold, nearly perfect face. A smile appeared on her face as tears brimmed her dark, brown eyes. "Your not dead like the others said, you're right here.." She said, as two rivers fell down her cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, then, he remembered. "Kagome..." Inuyasha said, his eyes darted to her face, wide eyed.

"You remember me! " Kagome said and jumped on him, making them fall to the ground, luckily, they weren't hurt. "Oh, Inuyasha! You couldn't dream how much i missed you!" She said, crying into his shirt. He pat her back comfertingly. He smiled, showing off his vampiric fangs, but Kagome didn't notice.

"Kagome, could you get off me?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome sat on the ground, and Inuyasha sat upright.

"Inuyasha, you've changed so much! Sango and Miroku said you died! They found blood on the bench a--" Inuyasha put a clawed hand over her mouth to shit her up.

"Kagome, slow down, what?" He said.

" Sango and Miroku thought you were dead because when you were ten, they found blood on the bench you were sitting on sense you never came home." Kagome said, fresh tears running down her face. He wipped the tears away with his finger, careful not to cut her.

"I'm here now, no need to worry." He said, he had almost forgot that he was a vampire, which brought him down.

"What happened to your golden eyes? Some of your eyes are red now." She said confused, while she was sitting next to him.

"Oh..." He started, trying to think of an excuse." Something happened that i'm not alloud to tell you, thats all." He said. _That was lame_.He thought.

"Ok then, we're best friends, we don't have to tell eachother everything personal. Like i can't tell you something either." She said, she covered her mouth quickly. He laughed.

"No worry , Kagome. You don't half to tell me." Inuyasha said. He stood up and brought Kagome with him. "How 'bout i take you home tonight, then see you at night school tommarrow." He offered.

"Sure Inuyasha! I just want to know why the teacher said to call you Kai." She questioned.

"Oh, just something vital having to do with the, something you don't need to know." He said.

"Oh...ok, got ya." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms, around his. She felt another bolt of energy, but didn't waver. _Another vampire? Great..._She thought sarcasticly. Inuyasha could smell them too.

_Stupid brother...what does he want? _Inuyasha thought to himseld. He ws ready to fight his brother, if only to keep Kagome safe.

A/N/ Again, i'm sorry if its short, i explained in the beganing. Well, i'll get to work on the new chapter then, Ja Ne!

InuGirl122


End file.
